


Star Wars: Episode V:  Warbound

by BillytheKid0817



Series: The Shan Saga [5]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Firefly, Serenity (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillytheKid0817/pseuds/BillytheKid0817
Summary: It's been one year since the New Rebellion's first victory against the New Empire. Yet, no official declaration of war has been stated by either side. As far as galactic citizens are concerned the Eclipse was destroyed in a weapons test gone wrong. But whispers are beginning to spread, people are starting to openly rebel against the New Imperial authorities. It is only a matter of time before the galaxy erupts into yet another civil war. Kikks continues to battle the demons of his past. Now, as the galaxy draws closer to conflict Kikks must embrace his destiny and be the hero he was meant to be.
Series: The Shan Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616608





	1. Dramatis Persona

Kikks (Human Male Rebel Soldier)

Malcolm Reynolds (Human Male Serenity Captain)

Zoe Washburne (Human Female Serenity First mate)

Hoban "Wash" Washburne (Human Male Serenity Pilot)

Jayne Cobb (Human Male Serenity Hired Mercenary)

Kaylee Frye (Human Female Serenity Engineer)

Shepherd Book (Human Male Serenity Crewmember)

Inara Serra (Human Female Serenity Crewmember)

Vev Serra (Human Male New Rebellion Lieutenant)

Admiral Graddus (Mon Calamarian Male New Rebellion Admiral)

John "Chief" Chiefton (Human Male New Rebellion Heavy Weapons Specialist)

Eddie Stark (Human Male New Rebellion Explosive Expert)

Doz (Human Male New Rebellion Sniper)

Robert "Bandage" Wayne (Human Male New Rebellion Medic)

Scar (Male Yautja Hunter)

Jake Solo (Human Male Smuggler)

Lowbacca (Male Wookie)

Luke Skywalker (Human Male Jedi Master)

Thaddeus Skywalker (Human Male Jedi Master)

Obi-wan Kenobi (Human Male Jedi Master)

Revan (Human Male Jedi Master)

HK-47 (Male Programmed Assassin Droid)

T3-M4 (Male Programmed Astromech Droid)

Darth Kurgan (Male Sith Lord)


	2. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away…

It's been one year since the New Rebellion crippled the New Empire's fleet. Kikks, still adjusting to his new life struggles with the demons of his past. In the meantime, the galaxy is on the brink of war. A new figure has emerged in the New Empire. Kikks will have to band together with his allies to save the galaxy once more.


	3. "Tin Pan Alley"

A steady rainfall pelts the under city of Coruscant. Water bounces off the of a building in Level 1313. A silhouette stands atop on the roof as rain pelts their armor. The figure decloaks to reveal the yautja hunter Scar. He leaps from rooftop to rooftop until he is on a roof overlooking an alley way. Rain continues to fall. A figure wearing rusty brown cargo pants, jacket, and fedora looks up. Scar send a signal to the figure and he nods. Scar proceeds across the roofs. The figure continues down the alley. Rainwater drips off the brim of his fedora. He walks past rundown buildings, and shady characters. A bar owner has a juke box on. Stevie Ray Vaughan’s “Tin Pan Alley” echoes throughout. The lyrics; "I heard a pistol shoot...Yeah and it was a .44." is sung. At the same time a blaster shot echoes down the alley. The figure reaches for his own DL-44 strapped to his holster. He looks but continues. He walks into a bar and sits down. He sets it down on the bar counter. The bartender stands behind the counter.

"What'll it be son?"

"Whiskey." the man responds

The bartender pulls out a shot glass and bottle and begins to pour the drink into the glass.

"Leave the bottle." the man says

The man looks up at a small wall mounted T.V. A news report is in progress.

"Today marks the 1,003-year anniversary of the Rebellion campaign on Cybertron. The brave efforts of the 61st Mobile Infantry Unit, Twilight Company, led by the Rebellion hero Kikks Renndar Sh--"

The reporter is cut off by the figure shooting his pistol at the T.V.

"Don't like the news much?" the bartender asked

"Not particularly, sorry about the T.V." the man says

"Don't worry about it, stuff happens all the time." the bartender says

Just then another figure walks in wearing a long browncoat. He sits down at the bar.

"Kikks." the figure says

"Mal." Kikks responds

"What's the plan?" Kikks asked

"We have a way to get into the museum. Everyone is in position. We're ready, just waiting on you." Mal said

"Let's get to it then." Kikks says downing his shot of whiskey

Mal and Kikks walk through Level 1313. They come to a sewer system and proceed in. They follow it up to main city. They meet up with the members of Kikks' squad, Scar, Jayne, and Zoe.

"Captain." Chief says

"Chief, everybody." Kikks says

Then a smuggler and Wookie step forward.

"This better work Jake. The New Rebellion is risking a lot to help you." Kikks says

"Relax, I'm a Solo. Our plans always work." Jake says

The Wookie walks up to sewer bars and rips them out of place.

"Nice work Lowbacca." Jake says

"RROWH."

The group makes their way inside.


	4. The Galactic Museum

The group hides behind ancient pillars. 2 stormtroopers are standing guard. Kikks makes a slit motion to Scar. Scar cloaks and slits the 2 'troopers throats. He decloaks and gives a thumbs up. The group moves into a hanger titled; "The Hall of Ships". They run up to a specific freighter. Kikks sees the ship and a rush of memories rush back to him.

"The Millennium Falcon." Jake said

"Never thought I'd see it in person." Mal said

"We're here to bust her out of retirement and put her in service for the New Rebellion." Jake said

"Captain, you good?" Stark asked

"I'm fine, get inside the Falcon. I'm gonna go keep a look out." Kikks responds

Bandage punches Stark in the shoulder.

"What I do?" Stark says

"You moron, it's the anniversary of his brother's and squad's death." Bandage says

Kikks walks toward the entrance of the exhibit, but notices; "The Old Republic" exhibit. He passes many historical heroes and villains. He passes a Darth Malak statue. He then notices the Revan exhibit area. He walks up to it and presses a button on a board. 

"Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. Revan was all these things and more. A hero of the Mandalorian Wars. He and his apprentice Malak chased the Mandalorian into the Unknown Regions. They left as heroes but returned as villains. Back with a new fleet sixth fleet, Revan nearly brought the republic to its knee..."

Kikks looks at the mannequin. A near identical version of Revan. He knocks it over in anger and leaves. Back on the Falcon.

"Ok, lets power up this old tin can." Jake says

Jake pulls a lever on the Falcon and the ship sputters to life. Kikks stands at the entrance of the main entrance. The door begins to open and battalion of New Imperial Stormtroopers march toward Kikks. The group looks up from the cockpit to see red blaster bolts hit the wall, and a stressed Kikks frantically firing his blaster behind him.

"Start the ship!" Kikks yells

Kikks gets runs up the boarding ramp and the ship takes off.

"Everyone buckles up. It's gonna get bumpy." Jake says

Kikks climbs into the bottom turret of the Falcon. He aims the turret at the hanger door and blasts it open. The Falcon glides past the New Imperial fleet. Kikks shoots the trailing TIE fighters and the Falcon escapes into hyperspace.


	5. 817th "Screaming Eagles" Air Core

It's been 1 year since the New Rebellion accomplished their first victory against the New Empire above the Yautja game reserve planet. After, many planets sought to help the New Rebellion. Other planets are weary to pick a side now. The New Rebellion HQ on the planet of Flourrum has received many volunteers. The Falcon drops out of hyperspace and lands in the main hanger. The official name of the HQ is Damian base, named after Kikks' father, the group walks off the ramp.

"Mission success?" Vev asked

"As always." Kikks said

Kikks walks up to Jake and Lowbacca.

"Jake, you’re a helluva pilot." Kikks says shaking Jake's hand

"Thanks, Kikks." Jake responds

"Low, you're a great copilot. Chewie would be proud." Kikks says

Lowbacca grabs Kikks and gives him a hug.

"Keep the ship in order and welcome to the New Rebellion." Kikks says turning and walking away

"Why is he so chipper?" Jayne asked

Zoe thumps Jayne on the back of his head.

"You idiot, he's putting on a front. Don't you know what today is?" Zoe says

"No." Jayne replies rubbing the back of his head

"It's-"

"The anniversary of his brother's and squad's death." Chief says cutting off Zoe

Kikks heads toward the lounge when he is stopped by his team’s sniper Doz.

"Sir, we have a problem."

"Now's not the time Doz." Kikks says

"It involves the 817th as a whole." Doz says

Kikks rubs the back of his head.

"What is it?" Kikks asked

"Apparently, someone messed up and gave us a full fighter squadron." Doz says

"Where are they?" Kikks asked

"In the hanger." Doz responds

"Come on!" Kikks says angrily

They return to the hanger and meet the pilots. Kikks stands up on a crate.

"Alright, listen up! I'm only going to say this once! Originally the Screaming Eagles was an infantry division made up of myself and 4 other soldiers. Now we're gonna be one big happy family of an Infantry and Air division. Who's in charge here?" Kikks said

"I am, Lt. Eddie Truman, sir."

"Well pilots, most of the time you'll be taking orders from him. The only time you'll ever receive orders from me is when I ask for air support. When you have time, go to the ship requisitions officer and get your patches. Welcome to the New Rebellion, and welcome to the 817th "Screaming Eagles". You're all dismissed." Kikks said

"SIR YES SIR!" the Pilots respond

"Doz, if you or anybody needs me. I'm on break." Kikks says

"Roger wilco." Doz says


	6. Memories

Kikks goes into the rec room and begins to use the punching bag. As he punches the bag memories of his time with Twilight Company rush back to him.

"Welcome to the Rebellion..."a voice says

His memory changes again to his time on Cybertron. Each time his memory changes the more intense and anger filled his punches become. His memory jumps to the mission to the core of Cybertron. He grabs his little brother's dogtags of his dead corpse. His jumps again to the lower levels of the core right before his older brother Logan's death. Kikks is punching the bag so hard his knuckles begin to bleed.

"When I'm gone you look up to the stars and you'll see me, Gregor, Mom, and Dad watching over you." Logan said

Kikks' memory jumps to the final battle of Iacon. Roach was just shot by an Imperial sniper and is dying in Kikks' arms.

"Bring back the light from the darkness." Roach said pulling off her Twilight Company patch and giving it to Kikks before going limp.

Kikks hits the bag so hard it breaks off the hook. He falls to the floor and screams. Kaylee walks past the rec room and hear Kikks' screams and runs in.

"KIKKS!" Kaylee yells kneeling next to him

"My god, what happened to your hands?" Kaylee says grabbing both of Kikks bleeding hands

Kikks looks up at Kaylee and hugs her.

"It's about today isn't it?" Kaylee asked

Pulling away Kikks nods. They both stand up and head to the infirmary.

"I can't take it anymore Kaylee. Sometimes I wish I was killed in Cybertron's core." Kikks said

"You don't mean that." Kaylee says

They both stop in the hallway just outside the infirmary. Kikks keeps his head down, too ashamed to look at Kaylee.

"Kikks, you were sent here for a purpose." Kaylee said

Kikks looks up at her.

"I ‘know that you say that you and the force have different priorities but maybe the force brought you here so you can find yourself." Kaylee says

For what seemed like a lifetime Kikks found himself smiling.

"That's a first" Kaylee said

"The smile, I ‘know. What you said earlier. I'm gonna hold you to it." Kikks says

Kaylee smiles and they go into the infirmary.


	7. A Dark Sign

Kikks and Kaylee enter the infirmary of Home Two. They walked past a wide-eyed new rebel patient staring at the wall.

"You should be fine captain." McCoy says

"Thanks doc." Kikks responds

"How's our long-term patient?" Kikks asked

"Ever since his ship and crew returned to the base, he's been like this." McCoy says

"I read the report. He witnessed the death of half his squad and crew at the hands of a dark force user." Kikks says

The New Rebel slowly walks behind Kikks and takes his pistol.

"Stand down soldier." McCoy says

The soldier shoots McCoy in the shoulder. Kaylee unholsters her pistol.

"Stand down son." Kikks said

"You don't know what it's like to see that monster in your dreams! Constantly tormenting me. I can hear his name! By the force make it stop!" the soldier says

"Listen, we can help you. Just gimme the blaster and we'll talk. Kaylee lower your pistol." Kikks says

Kaylee nods and puts her pistol down. Before Kikks can speak a blaster, bolt hits the soldier in the chest knocking him to the ground. Kikks and Kaylee turn around to see McCoy with a blaster pistol in his hand. Kikks runs over to the dying soldier.

"Kurgan." the soldier says before dying

Kikks takes back his pistol and holsters it.


	8. Mission to Rhen Var

After the incident in the infirmary Kikks and Kaylee report to the main briefing area along with the other members of the team.

"I hope everyone is rested. We recently lost contact with our outpost on Rhen Var." Vev said

"What's so important about it?" Mal asked

"1 year before you all joined the New Rebellion, we established the base there to monitor New Imperial Communications in that system. We have reason to believe the New Empire found the base and cut off communications. Your mission is to go to the base retrieve all communication data before we lost contact and bring back any base personnel. Good luck troops, and may the force be with you, dismissed." Vev said

After a small amount of packing the team was inside Serenity in hyperspace going to the snow-covered planet.

"Alright Eagles, some of you are not used to the cold. Too bad, you know the mission. I want this to be a clean operation, understood?" Kikks said

"SIR YESSIR!" the Eagles responded

"Anything you want to add Mal?" Kikks asked

"No, you covered it." Mal said

Wash's voice comes over the intercom.

"We're approaching Rhen Var. Prepare to break orbit." Wash says

Serenity blasts into the middle of a snowstorm. Wash flies the ship around the base.

"Rhen Var base, this is Serenity come in please." Wash says

The radio is silent. Ominous static rings throughout the bridge. The ship lands close to the hanger of the base. The howl of wind is heard throughout the ship. 

"Mal, the ship is freezing up. I need that hanger open to protect the ship." Wash says

Scar follows Mal's and Kikks' squad outside.

"Be careful Kikks." Kaylee says

"Hey, it's me." Kikks says stepping off the ramp

The two squads move toward the entrance.

"Mendoza, hack the door." Mal says

The trooper plugs in a device into the door panel. The interlocking of the door clicks and snaps as the door tries to open. The door slowly slides open revealing the dark hallway of the base. The group turns on their tactical lights and move in.


	9. The Base

The squad walks in the darkened hallway. They walk with watchful eyes, keeping sure nothing surprises them. Stark presses a button on the wall.

"Power's out." Stark says

Scar looks at random holes in the floor.

"What's wrong?" Kikks asked

"Holes...seen it before...not good." Scar said

Chief, Stark, Bandage, and Doz are looking through one of the holes. The holes themselves were about the size of a puddle as if something had been poured or spilled.

"What'd you think did this." Chief asked

"Don't know, don't care." Doz said

"How far do you think it goes?" Stark says

Stark spits down the hole...not a sound. Doz nudges him forward.

"Quit screwing around!" Stark says

"Looks like something ate through the metal. Burned through it." Mal says

"There's a lot of small arms fire in here. Whoever was here put up a last stand." Jayne said

The group walks up to the door that leads to operations. A shadow moves across the corridor wall.

"What was that?" Doz asked

"Your imagination numb nuts." Stark says

"Cut the chatter." Kikks says

Mal and Kikks pull open the frozen doors. They all walk into operation which is covered in frozen blood.

"What happened here?" Mendoza asked

A vent is open covered in blood as if something had been forcefully pulled through. The group turns on the power. 

"Wash, the hanger's open." Kikks says

"Roger dodger." Wash responds

Scar, and three of Mal's squad members search the rest of the base. 

"I don't like this place." Hudson says

The 4 go into the mess hall to discover a gruesome site.

"Get down here!" Jacobs says


	10. The Six

Mal, Kikks, and the Eagles go down to the mess. They reach the entrance. Hudson, Jacobs, and Williams are looking away in terror and disgust. Kikks and the Eagles walk in to see 6 bodies stripped of clothing with a letter carved into each one.

"Cut'em down." Kikks says

They bring each body down and begin to examine them.

"What is it Bandage?" Kikks asked

"Well, all of them are too frozen to tell what happened. The letters on the other hand spell out K-U-R-G-A-N." Bandage says

"Not the first time I've heard that before." Kikks says

"Captain, I've heard that name before." Chief says

"When?" Kikks asked

"A long time ago, before---." Chief is cut off by Scar throwing a dead creature off a balcony


	11. Creatures of Shadow

What is that man?" Hudson asked in a concerned tone

"Xe...no... morph." Scar says

The creature begins to sink through the floor.

"Get back." Mal says

"Acid...for blood." Scar says

A high-pitched unholy scream echoes through the burnt floor.

"RUN!" Kikks says

The group sprints to operations and lock the door.

"How far a long are we with the data?" Mal asked

"5 minutes, what was that?" Mendoza asked

The door from the outside is rammed leaving a dent in the door

"That." Chief says helping other members of the Eagles barricading the door

The lights go out. The ominous red emergency lights go on. The group steps back and takes up defensive positions.

"How long?" Mal asked

"4 minutes." Mendoza responds

A silence falls throughout operations. Hudson stands under an open vent. A single drop of sweat falls of Jayne's nose. A long black spear shaped tail extends down from the vent behind Hudson.

"We are so fu---" Hudson is stabbed through the chest and pulled inside the vent.

Hudson's legs begin flailing around as his screams echo in the vent. The group tries to pull him down. The sound of bone and cartilage are heard as the lower half of Hudson snaps off. Blood falls from the vent. More banging begins on the door. The metal begins to bend and snap. The unholy screams of the Xenomorph's shake the group to their core.

"Data's almost done." Mendoza says

"Get your extension cables ready." Kikks says shooting out the windows

Xenomorphs begin to fall from the ceiling. Blaster fire erupts from the group. Scar cuts one of them in half with his gauntlets.

"It's done, let's go!" Mendoza says

The group prepares to grapple down the base. Jacobs is pulled back and mauled to pieces. The group jumps out the window as Stark pops a grenade behind them. The top in engulfed in fire as the grenade explodes. One of the xenos tumbles past them hitting the ground. They reach the bottom and break for the hanger.

"Start the ship!" Mal yells

They reach the ramp in a panicked run. A xenomorph rushes the ramp. Williams haphazardly fires his weapon. The xeno explodes and acid rains on Williams. Acid begins to eat through his gear. Mal shoots him with a fire extinguisher.

"Close it!" Jayne yells

Wash frantically starts the ship and crushes a xeno on the top hull after gunning it out of the hanger.

"That was close." Wash says

"Bandage, get Williams to med bay." Kikks says

Serenity’s onboard alarms go off. Smoke begins to rise in the engine room. Kikks runs into the engine room to see Kaylee unconscious as the fire spreads. He carries Kaylee to safety and seals the door.

"Acid has eaten through the hull to the engines." Kikks says

"We only have enough for one jump, Tython?" Wash asked

"DO IT!" everyone yells

The ship sputters into hyperspace.


	12. Tython

Serenity falls out of hyperspace, barreling toward Tython's surface. Inside Serenity the crew scramble to strap themselves in.

"Everyone, hang on!" Wash yells

Serenity falls through Tython's surface. Wash levels Serenity in air to "glide" down to the ground. Kikks straps Kaylee onto a medical cot. He uses himself as a shield to protect Kaylee on impact.

"Impact in 5,4,3, engaging the landing gear, 2, 1, BRACE!" Wash yells

Serenity crash lands into the ground skidding across the grassy planes. Dirt and rubble spring up from the ground until Serenity stops to a screeching holt.

"Everyone out!" Mal yells

Kikks carries Kaylee out of the ship. Smoke pours out from the ramp as the crew exits.

"Well...now what?" Jayne asked

"Do head count and set up shop. We then need to set up communications and let the New Rebels know where we are." Shepherd Book says

Kikks looks around to the trees. He looks at Scar.

"You got that feeling too?" Kikks asked

Scar pops his gauntlets and takes up a defensive stance.

"Everyone, group up!" Kikks says

They form a circle around the wounded.

"What is it cap?" Stark asked

"Somethings out there." Kikks says

Brown cloaked figures begin to drop from the trees. Blue and green lightsabers spring to life. The group raises their weapons.

"Wait!" Kikks says

Kikks steps forward and reaches behind his belt and grabs his lightsaber. He holds it forward and activates. The violet blade shines bright. The hooded figures look at each other and deactivate their sabers. Kikks places his own saber on his belt. One of the hooded figures steps forward.

"You carry a lightsaber, yet you are not Jedi. I see you have wounded. Follow us to the temple."

Kikks looks at Scar. He retracts his gauntlets.

"Scar doesn't feel threatened." Kikks says

"I guess we follow them." Mal says


	13. The Jedi Temple

The group follow the Jedi to an ancient temple. As the group enters many other Jedi stare and whisper to each other

"What is with everyone?" Inara asked

"Have they never seen travelers before?" Zoe asked

"Kikks, they're staring at you." Mal says

"They have never seen an outsider wield a weapon of a Jedi before. Some consider it to be disrespectful." the Jedi leading them says

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kikks says

"Our people will take your injured to the medical ward. The council wishes to speak with you." the Jedi says

The group walks into the council chambers. One of the council members step forward.

"Why are you here?" the council member asked

"We're part of the New Rebellion. We were on a mission when our shipped crashed. All we need is some supplies and to use a landing pad to repair the ship." Mal said

Kikks looks around and spots one of the council members starring at him. The council members mutter among themselves, the one council member turns and addresses our group of heroes.

"You may use our resources to fix your ship. Feel free to make yourselves at home."

"Thank you." Mal says

The group prepares to leave until Kikks is called out.

"You there with the lightsaber. The grand master wishes to speak with you." the council member says

"Oh crap." Kikks says


	14. The Prophecy

The grand master walks up to Kikks and reveals his hood.

"Luke?" Kikks asked

"Close, Thaddeus Skywalker. Descendant of Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Thaddeus says

Kikks followed Thaddeus into an ancient hall of records. As they pass scrolls, artifacts, and books they come to ancient mural painted on a stone. It depicts a man leading Rebels, Transformers, Mandalorian, Yautja, and Jedi in a charge against a massive battlescape. The man is dressed in battle armor holding up a violet lightsaber with blaster pistol strapped to his belt. Across the battlescape on the other side of the mural another man dressed in black is standing on top of a mountain in front of a castle holding up a crimson blade, as stormtroopers, transformers, and xenomorphs charges the rebels. The two men look like each other. One could say they are brothers.

"And let it be known a man out of time will lead the planets together and purge the galaxy of darkness forever." Thaddeus says

"You think this is me?" Kikks says

"The Force told me it's you." Thaddeus says

"That's not me. I'm not a Jedi, let alone this divine level leader who will bring peace to the galaxy." Kikks says

"That's what you think, but the force works in mysterious ways. You thought you'd perish in Cybertron's core, and yet here you are." Thaddeus says

"Fair point, but this isn't me. I'm not a leader." Kikks says

"Your friends would say otherwise." Thaddeus says

"How would you know?" Kikks asked

"We keep tabs on people of interest in the galaxy. We've seen you stand up for others when no one else would. Men and woman are willing to put their lives in danger to follow you. You are the man on that painting. You are Re---." Thaddeus is cut off by Kikks

"No, I will not be a part of my family’s legacy. My heritage is a curse on the galaxy." Kikks says

"It may be a burden to you, but to others it gives them hope. The sooner you accept who you are. The better you'll be." Thaddeus says

"I can't!" Kikks yells turning to leave

"You are filled with great anger and sorrow Kikks. If you let it consume you, you will become the very thing you swore to destroy. There is a cave nearby, go to it. There you will find the answers you seek." Thaddeus says

"I'm looking for peace, not answers." Kikks says leaving the room


	15. The beauty of Tython

Kikks goes to the medical wing of the temple. He enters the room and Kaylee isn't there.

"Excuse me, where is the woman who was brought here?" Kikks asked

"She recovered and left." the nurse said

Kikks turns to leave and is startled by Thaddeus

"She's outside." Thaddeus says

Kikks goes to the courtyard and takes in the fresh air of Tython. A sense of calm rushes over him. He sees Kaylee entertaining some of the Jedi younglings. 

"You like this place?" Thaddeus asked

"Yes, I could see retiring here one day." Kikks says

"With her, it's clear you have feelings for each other." Thaddeus says

"No, we can never be together." Kikks responds

"Why? The Jedi Order has changed. I'm married to lovely woman and I am the proud father of three. Two boys, and a girl. In fact, that youngling Kaylee is holding right now is my youngest, my daughter Emma." Thaddeus says

"It's not that at all. I love Kaylee, I would do anything for her. I would die for her. But the last girl I fell in love with died in my arms." Kikks says

"You are referring to the woman Roach. Kikks, we cannot let fear keep us from being happy." Thaddeus says

"I need time to think. Where is that cave?" Kikks asked

"Down the path and to the left." Thaddeus responds

Kikks goes and talks to Kaylee for a few minutes and heads to the cave. Thaddeus goes up to Kaylee. His daughter reaches out for him. He takes from Kaylee's arms.

"He cares about you." Thaddeus says

"I think he does too, but there is something holding him back." Kaylee says

Thaddeus sets his daughter down and she runs off.

"Let’s take a walk Miss Frye." Thaddeus says


	16. The Force Cave

Kikks enters the dark cavern. The damp cave echoes with the drips of water as Kikks walks down the natural corridor. Wind blows pushing the small plants and roots together. Kikks looks down the cave and sees a dark figure staring at him.

"Hey you!" Kikks yells

The figure turns and begins to run.

"STOP!" Kikks yells chasing after the figure

The surrounding of the cave changes from rock and stone to a metallic surrounding of the interior to a space station. Kikks stops running and looks around, he is in the lower levels under a catwalk. He looks up and sees a squad of panicked stormtroopers run across to the other side. Kikks looks at his arm. His clothing is covered in blood and his clothes are ripped. He looks at his other arm, and it is hanging on by his skin. It is broken and almost mauled to shreds. He feels no pain, however. He tries to walk but can't because his right leg is broken. He slowly moves his way to the window and sees a New Imperial fleet fighting against the New Rebellion above a planet.

"That's Felucia." Kikks says to himself

The station begins to shake, and the surroundings change to a dark throne room. Kikks' body is no longer broken. He is wearing ancient Old Republic Jedi armor like that of Revan. Bodies surround the room. Kikks walks over to one of them. He turns it over to reveal Kaylee barely breathing.

"You betrayed us." Kaylee says going limp

"No, no, no. This wasn't me!" Kikks says

"Oh, but you did." the figure says walking toward Kikks

The figure is wearing the same outfit as Kikks, but the colors are black and grey instead of Kikks' white and brown Jedi armor.

"You did this, you killed them all." the figure says

Kikks kneels and puts his head down.

"It's not your fault. It's only in your family's nature." the figure says

As soon as he said that something snapped inside of Kikks. People would always make fun and scoff about his family legacy. They would say he would end up like his ancestor. Kikks has had enough of his family heritage dictating his life. In one swift motion he locks lightsaber blades with the figure.

"This wasn't supposed to happen like this!" the figure says

The two clash their violet and crimson blades, sending shock waves of energy in the room causing it to crumble around them. The setting changes again to a massive battle on Naboo. Kikks looks around and see's Autobots, New Rebels, Jedi Knights, and Yautja's fighting together against New Imperial stormtroopers, Decepticons, and Xenomorphs.

"Get up General!" a New Rebel soldier says helping Kikks up

Kikks sees the figure and charges through the ranks. He clashes with the figure and uses the force to push him on the ground.

"I'm tired of the galaxy judging me because of my family legacy!" Kikks says cutting down a Xenomorph walking toward the figure

"You don't know me, or who I am!" Kikks says using the force to levitate the figure in the air

"I AM MY OWN PERSON!" Kikks yells ramming the figure through with his lightsaber

The figure's hood falls off to reveal the Revan mask looking back at Kikks. A flash of light goes off, and Kikks lands back on the natural cave floor with a thud. He feels a great burden has been lifted from his shoulders. Wind starts to blow as Kikks feels a familiar presence in the force.

"Well done Kikks." a voice says

"I know that voice." Kikks says

"You should, I was one of your best friends." the voice says as the force ghost of Luke Skywalker appears

Kikks stands up and runs over to Luke.

"How are you here?" Kikks asked

"I should be asking you the same thing." Luke says

"I don't know. All I remember is a flash of blue light, and POOF! I'm in the future." Kikks says

"It seems the force has other plans for you, old friend." Luke says

"What about you?" Kikks asked

"I guess the force wanted you to see someone familiar after your ordeal and achievement." Luke says

"What achievement?" Kikks asked

"You don't know?" Luke asked

"Should I?" Kikks asked

Before Luke can speak another force ghost steps forward.

"You've let go of the anger against your family lineage." Obi-wan Kenobi says

"Ben." Luke says

"Obi-wan Kenobi?" Kikks says confused

"Yes, it seems Luke and I are here to guide you." Obi-wan says

"Where?" Kikks asked

"To this final door." Luke says

The three stands at the foot of a massive stone door.

"We must move it together." Luke says

The three stands together and raises one of their arms. The stone door rumbles as it begins to move open.

"Good luck Kikks." Luke says before he and Obi-wan disappears

Kikks walks into an ancient burial room. The walls are covered in ancient writings and drawings. In the middle of the room is a tomb with a force ghost standing in front of the tomb with his back turned to Kikks. Kikks slowly enters the room and the force ghosts turns around to face Kikks.

"Hello my great, great, great, grandson." Revan says

Kikks drops to his knees and begins to cry.

"My child, why do you cry?" Revan asked

"I've harbored so much anger toward you for no reason. All I can say is I'm sorry." Kikks said

"You need not apologize Kikks." Revan says kneeling down next to Kikks

"Our family, the Shan clan, is feared across the galaxy. You have the power to unite the galaxy and show people that you, Kikks Renndar Shan, is not like me, Bastila, Satele, Theron, any member of the family." Revan says

Before Kikks can respond his communicator goes off.

"Kikks are you there?" Kaylee says in a panicked voice

"Kaylee, what's wrong?" Kikks asked

"Thank the force, we thought you were dead. You've been in that cave for three days." Kaylee says

"That's impossible, I've only been in here for an hour." Kikks says

"Time must work differently in there. Serenity is repaired. We gotta report back to command." Kaylee says

"I'll be there as quick as I can." Kikks says

"Kikks, before you go, you'll need these." Revan says tossing Kikks a small pouch

Kikks opens and pulls out a Shan family crescent pendant, and a ring.

"What's the ring for?" Kikks asked

"The girl don't wait for the right moment. Act now while you still have a chance." Revan says

Kikks looks down at the ring and back up to see Revan gone.


	17. Leaving Tython

Kikks returns to the landing pad to meet the group. Kaylee runs and hugs him.

"I'm sorry I scarred you. Where is Williams?" Kikks asked

Kaylee has a sorrowed look on her face.

"He passed away from his injuries a day after you left." Kaylee says

Thaddeus stands on the landing pad with two other Jedi waiting to see the group off. With them are two objects covered in sheets.

"Find what you were looking for?" Thaddeus asked shaking Kikks' hand

"Without a doubt." Kikks responds

"Before you go, Revan left a number of things here on Tython. We've had these two for years." Thaddeus says

The Jedi pull the sheets off the objects to reveal two droids.

"This is HK-47, an assassin protocol droid who has served your family for generations. He's been updated to current specs and knows all current forms of communication. The other droid is a black and grey R2 unit. Inside the dome though is all the memories and data of T3-M4, your families loyal astromech. They are yours." Thaddeus says

"Thank you." Kikks says

"Thank you for your hospitality." Mal says

"Alright rebels, let’s go!" Wash says over the intercom

The boarding ramp closes as Serenity blasts into hyperspace. The group stands around the two droids, waiting on Kikks to reactivate them.

"Okay, they might be a little confused so go easy on them." Kikks says

Kikks presses the activation button on both droids quickly stepping back. The two droids begin to blink rapidly. HK's orange eyes blink on.

"Statement: System activated. Cognitive functions activated. Auditory functions activated. Memory system functioning. Assassination protocols active. Hello master." HK says

"Observation: You are not Revan!" HK says activating a gun on his arm pointing it at Kikks and company

"WOAH, calm down! What's the last thing you remember?" Kikks asked

"Statement: I remember being on Tython, with Revan and T3-M4." HK says pointing at T3, who’s still trying to reboot

"Both of you have been deactivated for years. You were given to me by a friend." Kikks said

"Query: Who are you?" HK asked deactivating the wrist blaster

"I'm Kikks Renndar Shan. Revan's only descendant." Kikks says

HK stares at Kikks for a few moments.

"Prove it." HK says

Kikks holds up his family crest pendant.

"Statement: MASTER!" HK says walking forward

Just then T3 springs to life.

"Statement: Not to worry master. I will update our astromech friend." HK says

The group turns and stares down Kikks.

"You're part of the Shan bloodline?" Mal asked

"Yep." Kikks says

"How come you never told us." Zoe asked

"I was afraid if I told any of you, you'd treat me like a monster." Kikks says ashamed

Kaylee sits down next to Kikks.

"You're not Revan. You've proved that time and time again. You are your own person." Kaylee says

"Statement: Good news master. T3 and I have decided to join your adventure and not exterminate you and your meatbag compatriots." HK says

The group stares in awkward silence.

"I can't tell if he's joking or not." Mal says

"Neither can I." Chief says

Wash's voice comes over the intercom.

"We're back at Florrum. Preparing to break orbit." Wash says


	18. Debrief

Serenity lands on the Damian base landing pad. The boarding ramp opens, and the group steps off. They are greeted by the New Rebellion high commanders who send them to debrief. After what seemed like hours the team is in the command center going over data from Rhen Var.

"After a detailed account of the events provided by captains Reynolds and Kikks, the data retrieved from the base confirmed what we feared. The New Empire found out what we were doing there and sent these 'xenomorphs' to wipe the base staff out." Vev says

"What about the bodies with the letters carved into them?" Bandage asked

"We believe it is one of the call signs of a high-ranking New Imperial officer. Other than that, we have no new information." Graddus says

"We also discovered that the Rhen Var base was monitoring New Imperial communications specifically from Felucia." Vev says

Kikks' face goes pale white, and Kaylee notices.

"What's wrong?" Kaylee whispered

"In the cave, one of the parts to my vision was in a space station above Felucia." Kikks said

"Captain Kikks, something you like to add?" the senator asked

"What did they find?" Kikks asked

"They discovered a New Imperial station above Felucia that is part of a major hyperspace route leading to the New Imperial capitol of Coruscant. Not only that, the station itself is a large antenna that broadcasts New Imperial propaganda across every corner of the galaxy. The planet itself is blockaded by three Secuter-class stardestroyers. On Felucia is a New Imperial stronghold protected by a planetary ion cannon." Vev says

"What's our plan?" Kikks asked

"I'm sorry?" Vev says

"What's the plan of attack?" Kikks asked

"There is none." the senator says

"WHAT!" Mal yells

"How can we have no plan of attack? This is a perfect opportunity to give a devastating blow to the New Empire." Kikks says

"He's right." Jayne blurts out

"It is...not in the New Rebellions best interest." Vev says reluctantly

"I don't believe this. If we capture the stronghold, not only do we have a new base. We also have a direct path of travel to the New Imps front doorstep. We could also use the space station, if we capture it, to broadcast a call to action across the whole galaxy. Activate the other New Rebel cells and tell them to fight. If you hadn't noticed, not very many people know who we are. Yes, we have some systems to our cause. Those systems are the only ones who knows about our victory, that you three constantly ride on. The rest of the galaxy thinks Grand Admiral Thrawn III's fleet was destroyed in a weapons test gone wrong. Capture that entire planet and declare all-out war." Kikk says

"The losses would be catastrophic; our ships would be decimated by the ion cannon." the senator says

"Not if we were to send in a strike team." Kikks says

"I'm sorry captain but we're not convinced." the senator says

Kikks steps out of the room in anger.

"You want something done. You've got to do it yourself." Kikks says

The meeting is let out.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Chief asked

"Something stupid." Kaylee says chasing after Kikks

Kikks goes into his quarters and starts to load up on gear. He attaches his yautja wrist gauntlet to his left wrist. He reloads his blaster pistol and straps it in his holster. He grabs a bandoleer and puts three extra blaster rifle magazines on it. He looks at his lightsaber and straps it to his belt. He opens the door to see Kaylee blocking the exit.

"Move Kaylee." Kikks says sternly

"You've lost your mind if you do what I think you're going to do." Kaylee says

"Don't try and stop me. I've made up my mind." Kikks says squeezing past Kaylee

"You're not a one-man army. You have limits." Kaylee says

"None that I'm aware of." Kikks says

"Kikks please don't do this. Let me help you." Kaylee says

"I can't ask you to do that." Kikks says

"You didn't ask Roach to help you, and yet she followed you into battle." Kaylee says

Kikks stops and turns around to face Kaylee.

"What did you say?" Kikks asked

"Thaddeus told me everything before you left for the cave." Kaylee says

"He told me how you're afraid to love." Kaylee says mere inches from Kikks' face.

The members of the 817th "Screaming Eagles" begin to turn the corner but back up as soon as they see the two in the hallway. Chief pulls a still oblivious Bandage back. They watch in curiosity. Kikks drops the gear in his hands.

"Don't be afraid to love Kikks, because I love you." Kaylee says

Kikks stares at Kaylee for a few seconds, before it registers what she said to him. He grabs Kaylee and they kiss passionately. They fall into Kikks' quarters and the door closes.

"Pay up." Chief says to the Eagles

Two hours later.

Kikks and Kaylee step out of his quarters and head to the lounge. They enter and sit down at booth with Kikks' and Mal's teams.

"Captain." Stark says motioning to Kaylee

"Shut up." Kikks says

"Listen, captain. We've been talking and the jack offs in high command clearly ain't gonna do nothing, so we're taking matters into our own hands. We know you gotta plan. All we need is the go ahead. The 817th fly boys and Mal's Browncoats are willing to cover for us. Jake and Lowbacca want to be our pilots. Also, T3 wants in. I would say HK is in too, but I don't know where he is." Chief said

"Mount up Eagles." Kikks says

The group is stopped by Vev and Graddus.

"What all of you are doing is considered court martial worthy." Vev says

"You want to try and stop us." Kikks says

The two move out of the way.

"The fleet will wait for your signal." Graddus says

"Good luck captain." Vev says

The Eagles and T3-M4 board the falcon. Kikks faces the Serenity crew.

"Good luck little brother." Jayne says

"We'll be there when the signal is given." Mal says

Kaylee gives Kikks a long passionate kiss. The Serenity crew looks with raised eyebrows.

"Oh brother, you knew this was inevitable." Inara says

"Comeback to me." Kaylee says

"I will, I love you too." Kikks says

Kikks boards the ship and the ramp closes while Kaylee watches. A single tear rolls down her cheek.

"Don't worry, he'll be back." Zoe says

"Where is HK by the way?" Mal asked

As the Millennium Falcon begins to fly out of the hanger, they see HK holding on to the falcon's hull. HK sees them and begins to wave. The falcon bursts out of the hanger and into the sky.

"Oh great." Mal says


	19. Guerrilla Tactics

The Millennium Falcon travels in hyperspace while the Eagles go over the plan on board.

"Here's what we know, T3." Kikks says

T3 rolls slightly forward and projects a layout of the space station and blockade above the planet.

"There are three secuter-class stardestroyers guarding the planet. The destroyers aren't the problem. The ion cannon on the surface of Felucia is. Thanks to the data from Rhen Var we know four New Imperial shuttles fly back and forth from the cruisers and the cannon to deliver fuel. The plan is to slip into the station unnoticed, plant explosives onto the shuttles, and when they deliver the fuel...'BOOM'. Kikks says

"What about the comms relay?" Bandage asked

"That's where T3 and I come in. While we were still on Florrum I recorded a message on T3 that he will broadcast over all New Imperial propaganda once he gets into the system." Kikks says

"Won't he be noticed?" Stark asked

"T3 is already the color of a standard New Imperial astromech. They won't bat an eye. Especially if they're to occupied with the explosions." Kikks says

"It's a risky plan." Chief says

"It has to be done." Stark says

"If we go, might as well be doing something worthwhile." Doz says

"Attention 817th, we're coming up on Felucia." Jake says over the ship intercom

Kikks looks around at his squad.

"This is our time to make a real difference. Today we make 7 men feel a hundred. May the Force Be with Us." Kikks says

"We're with you sir." Chief says

The Falcon drops out of hyperspace on the other side of Felucia.

"This is gonna be close." Jake says

The Eagles stand in the Falcon cockpit and watches as they approach the New Imperials. The three stardestroyers loom over the planet menacingly. The Falcon flies to the station and lands on the bottom of it. The Eagles cut a hole through the station walls to get inside. One by one each member of the Eagles climbs through. Kikks and Jake pick up T3 and had him over to Doz to get him into the station.

"Thanks Jake." Kikks says

"It's what we Solo's do best. I'll be on standby." Jake says

Kikks climbs through the hole and into the massive station. HK-47 also climbs through the hole to follow the Eagles. He hits the metallic floor with a thud.

"What was that?" Jake says

Lowbacca shrugs.

The Eagles run up to the console.

"Plug in T3." Kikks says

T3 inserts his hookup into the console and projects a layout of the station.

"The hanger is here. We're in the lower levels. There are three elevators to the left of us. Two of which lead to the communications deck. You all know the plan." Kikks says

All the Eagles get into the first elevator except Chief.

"You'll need this." Chief says holding up a disc

"What is it?" Kikks asked

"It's a video of the New Empire destroying my village on Naboo." Chief says

Kikks looks at Chief confused

"It's a very long story for a different time." Chief says

Chief gets into the elevator with the other Eagles.

"Good luck sir." Chief says as the door closes

"Let’s go T3." Kikks says as he and T3 get into the second elevator

The door closes just as HK-47 turns the corner. He gets inside the third elevator and closes the door. The Eagles ride the first elevator to the hanger. The door opens and two stormtroopers are face to face with the Eagles. They grab the troopers and incapacitate them in the elevator. The Eagles step out and walk along the sides of the hanger in the shadows placing explosive charges on anything that looked important. The oblivious New Imperial personnel go about their business.

"Throw me a charge." Bandage says

He plants it on a TIE fighter.

They see the four shuttles and split up to plant explosives.

"Do we know which shuttles goes to where?" Chief asked

"Who cares, they're all going to go to each of our targets one way or another." Stark says

Stark pulls out a bomb that looks like it was haphazardly put together.

"Is that your coaxium and tibanna fuel bomb? Do you remember the last time you tried something like that?" Chief asked

"The point exactly." Stark says planting it on the fuel tank

"Okay, that's the last one." Stark says

"Bandage, Doz, we finished this shuttle. Let’s start on the rest." Chief says into his communicator

"We already did." Bandage responds

"How?" Chief says

"New Imperials suck at guarding." Doz says

The Eagles run off the shuttles and hid in a dark corner of the hanger.

"We gotta get dug in. Once those explosives go off all hell is gonna break loose." Chief says

The shuttles take off and leave the hanger.

"Captain, the explosives are set." Chief says

"Copy, preparing to enter the communications deck." Kikks says

"How do we know the explosives reached their destination?" Bandage asked

"I've rigged a sensor on this tablet. Once those red x's turn into green check marks than the explosives have arrived and are waiting to be activated." Stark says

On the third elevator HK drops and dead stormtrooper to the ground. He steps off and stumbles into the New Imperial mess hall.

"Statement: Greetings, you meatbags have the honor of being exterminated by...ME, HK-47." HK says

The door closes and the New Imperials point their blasters at HK.

"You're trapped in here with us droid." a trooper says

"Correction: I'm not trapped in here with you meatbags. You meatbags are trapped in here with me!" HK says charging them

Kikks' elevator door opens as he and T3 move out.

They start to move towards the comms deck until a room catches Kikks' eye. He steps in and the door begins to close. T3 starts to beep sporadically.

"STICK TO THE PLAN!" Kikks yells throwing the disc under the door to T3 as it closes 


	20. The Third Galactic Civil War

Kikks looks around the dark room. He has his blaster pistol in his hand. He steps on a small pad, which lifts him up into the observation deck of the station, he looks at the pad that lifted him up. The hatch closes, he holsters his pistol and looks around. The room is covered in ancient sith artifacts. A banner is sprawled across the room with the ancient symbol of Revan's followers when he was still evil. Kikks looks forward to seeing a chair facing the window. It revolves around to reveal a figure sitting in it.

"Welcome brother." the figure says

The person sits forward. A figure in ancient sith armor is staring back at Kikks.

"That doesn't answer my question." Kikks says

The figure stands up and begins to walk toward Kikks.

"Consider me a relative." the figure says still walking toward Kikks

"All my relatives are dead." Kikks responds

"Not quite." the figure says standing in front of Kikks taking off his mask to reveal Kikks himself

"What the?" Kikks says drawing his lightsaber

"Relax brother, what do you think?" the other Kikks asked

The other Kikks is relatively the same except for a few modifications. He has mutton chops for facial hair. Large six-inch canines protrude from his mouth, his hair is modeled after a comic book character from Kikks' childhood that he can't remember.

"Well brother?" the other Kikks asked

"Why do you keep calling me brother?" Kikks asked

"Because that's what we are, brothers. I may have been born in a bacta tank, but we share the same Shan blood that runs in our veins. I am as much as the heir of Revan as you are dear brother." the other Kikks says

"But you don't look exactly like me." Kikks says lowering his lightsaber

"True, I didn't want to be confused with you so I... modified myself. Nothing a bit of old imperial technology can't do. I decided to base my appearance off one of our father’s favorite comic book characters." the other Kikks says

"Sabertooth." Kikks says

"Correct." the other Kikks says

"You said 'old' imperial technology. How long have you been around?" Kikks asked

"Ah, let us not talk about such trivial things. I can only think you think that my name is also Kikks. That's where you're wrong. Once again not wanting to be confused with you I chose a name only I would be known by. I chose the name...KURGAN." Kurgan says

"You're Kurgan." Kikks says raising his lightsaber again

"Yes, judging by your reaction. I take it you found my surprise on Rhen Var?" Kurgan says

"You're sick, I hope you know that." Kikks says

"In the eye of the beholder I suppose. I did what I did for the betterment of the galaxy. After all, it's not easy leading an empire." Kurgan says

"You're leading the New Empire?" Kikks asked

"Correct again brother. I'm glad you're here today. I have waited for this moment for years. I want you to join me, together we can bring peace and order to this lawless galaxy. With our combined strength no one would dare challenge us. Through my guidance I could make you the greatest warrior who ever lived. You would be given the latest in New Imperial technology. With you by my side brother we'd be unstoppable. If that's not enough, I have the tools and resources to bring back the ones you love. Logan, Gregor, Buck, Roach, mom and dad. What do you say brother?" Kurgan asked extending a hand

Kikks starts to think to himself, a million thoughts race through his mind.

Still in the hallway T3-M4 rolls into the communications deck. He plugs into a console and waits. Back in the hanger.

"Stark, where's the boom?" Bandage asked

"The three shuttles have reached the stardestroyers, now we have to wait until the ion cannon shuttle arrives." Stark says

Back in the observation Kikks is standing in front of Kurgan with his lightsaber at the ready. Kikks begins to shake his head.

"You can't rule the galaxy in fear Kurgan. You know that just as much as I do. A friend of mine one said; 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings.' My family is dead Kurgan, not you or any amount of technology or money can bring them back. The New Rebellion will stop you." Kikks says

"How predictable." Kurgan says punching Kikks down the stairs

Kikks looks up at Kurgan. His skin now scarred and damaged. His eyes are now blazing yellow. As he begins to speak his voice now has a feral tone to it.

"I tried to offer you a place at my side. You know, you weren't even supposed to go into that cave and make amends with Revan, but always the boy scout." Kurgan says kicking Kikks in the side who screams in pain

Kikks rolls out of the way and jumps up activating his lightsaber.

"I was hoping I could've recruited you to get things back on track, but it seems I have to do this the old fashion way, right brother?" Kurgan says activating his crimson red lightsaber

"You are not my brother!" Kikks says as the two clash their red and violet blades

As the two lock blades Kurgan headbutts Kikks breaking his nose. Kikks falls to the ground in pain. Kurgan begins to bring down his blade to Kikks when he shoots it out of Kurgan's hands.

"I don't need a lightsaber to break you." Kurgan says revealing his clawed hands

Kurgan digs one of his hands into Kikks' back. He picks Kikks up and throws him into the wall denting it. Kikks winces in pain reaching behind his back. Kikks grabs his lightsaber and tries to swing it, but his right arm is caught by Kurgan. Kurgan jerks Kikks' lightsaber out of his hand and begins to twist his right arm till it breaks. Kikks' anguished screams echo down the shaft.

"I was expecting more from you brother." Kurgan says looking at Kikks' lightsaber before throwing it up in the air and cutting it in half with his own.

"NOOO!" Kikks yells stabbing Kurgan in the back with his gauntlet

Kurgan grabs Kikks by his bad arm and begins to rip it up. Kikks frantically uses the force to obtain his pistol. He uses it to bash Kurgan on the back of the head. They both fall to the metal floor with a thud. Kikks begin to kick Kurgan off him until his foot is caught by Kurgan. Kurgan in a fit of rage tosses Kikks next to the shaft.

"You think a small stab to the back, and hit on the head will stop me? I am a sith! I am the one the only one! I AM DARTH KURGAN!" Kurgan declares

"You talk too much." Kikks says weakly

Kurgan digs his heavy boot into Kikks' right leg causing it to snap. Kikks lets out an unholy scream that echoes throughout the station. The Eagles hear it in the hanger. Kurgan grabs Kikks by the collar and lifts him up.

"Once I'm done breaking you, I'll find your New Rebel friends. I will destroy everything you've worked so hard to build. I'll reduce it to nothing, like you. You are nothing Kikks. Tell me brother, what was your plan here today?" Kurgan says

In the hanger.

"Stark, please tell me they're ready." Chief says

"Impeccable timing, the tablet checks are green." Stark says

"Do it." Chief says

Stark presses the button on the tablet.

"Here comes the boom, get ready guys." Stark says

On Felucia, two stormtroopers watch the fuel get delivered into the cannon, when the fuel barrels begin to blink.

"Why are they blinking?" the one stormtrooper asked

The other stormtrooper looks at them.

"Oh shi---" the two troopers are engulfed in an explosion that levels the ion cannon into a ball of fire and molten metal

On one of the stardestroyers the captain stands on the bridge when he notices the two other cruisers explode and crash into each other.

"Engines to full pow---" the bridge explodes as the stardestroyer is consumed by fire.

The Eagles in the hanger watch as their carefully placed bombs begin to detonate. Alarms ring as the New Imperials try to figure out what's going on.

"OPEN FIRE!" Chief yells

In the observation deck Kurgan notices the explosions.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" Kikks says sarcastically

Kurgan drops Kikks and runs to the window. Kikks pulls himself up.

"We are the spark, that will light the fire across the galaxy, and bring the New Empire down." Kikks says

"You rebel SCUM!" Kurgan yells viciously

Kikks shoots an exposed pipe causing it to explode and debris to fall on Kurgan.

"For the record, my dad preferred Wolverine. See ya around kid." Kikks says falling down the shaft

On the observation deck T3 begins to hack into the New Imperial channels. Kikks' message begins to play.

"Beings of the galaxy. The time for politics and debate is over. The time for remaining neutral is over, it's time to pick a side. Look around you, the drums of war are beating. The concoction of conflict is brewing. We few who have fought against this tyranny have hid in the shadows long enough. I have hidden in the shadows long enough. My name is Kikks Renndar Shan. I am a captain in the New Rebel Alliance to restore the Republic, and the last surviving member of the Shan bloodline. I am not my ancestors. On behalf of the New Rebellion I'm declaring war on the New Galactic Empire. This a chance for all those out there looking for something to believe in, a cause worth fighting for. I encourage all those who want a right of freedom to take up arms and fight! Fight now, so you, your children, and your children's children will have those basic rights of peace and prosperity." Kikks says

The disc Chief gave to Kikks is inserted into the console by T3. A video begins to play show Kurgan and a squad of Death Troopers savagely murdering innocent civilians. T3 quickly slips out while New Imperial technicians feverishly work to regain control of the broadcast. Across the galaxy the message and video repeats itself. On Tython, Thaddeus listens to the broadcast.

"I'll be damned. Prepare the ships, we gotta cause to join." Thaddeus says

Across the galaxy riots begin to breakout. On Corellia rioters try and break into the New Imperial gate to the stronghold. A stormtrooper takes off his helmet and looks at his comrades.

"I didn't sign up to kill civies. Did any of you?" the trooper asked his comrades

They both shake their heads "no". The trooper opens the gate.

"REBEL!" the trooper yells

On Florrum a New Rebel communications officer sits at his console. He leans forward pressing in his headphones. He frantically takes them off and runs away from the console.

"Senator!" the officer yells

"That's far enough private. What is it?" Vev asked

"We've been monitoring New Imperial transmissions. New Rebel incursion reported on Felucia. A call to action message is also being broadcasted across all public frequencies." the officer says

"Kikks, I must speak with the admiral." the senator says

"He's left with half the fleet sir. He's going to help them." the officer says

The Serenity crew, Scar and the 817th air core watch. Vev gives them a thumbs up behind his back. They start to scramble toward their ships.

"Prepare for battle." Vev says

New Rebellion personnel begins loading up gunships and starfighters. The intercom comes on.

"Attention all flight personnel. Please report to your commanders immediately. All flight personnel, please report to your commanders immediately. We have been redirected to Felucia. Pilots, you will be briefed by your squadron leaders en route. May the Force Be with You."

New Rebel x-wings and y-wings squadrons fly out of the hanger. U-wing transports load up on troops and exit the hanger along with Serenity. The ships join the fleet in orbit.

"Let’s go help our boys." Graddus says

The fleet thrusts into lightspeed. Back on the New Imperial space station the Eagles have exhausted most of their ammo as the stack of New Imperial bodies grow.

"They just keep coming." Stark says firing his pistol

Bandage wraps a medical bandage around Doz's leg.

"We've got to hold up. The New Rebellion will be here." Chief says

A stormtrooper peaks out from behind the corner and shoots Chief in the shoulder. Chief grabs the trooper and snaps his neck before ducking for cover in pain.

"Dammit!" Chief yells out in pain

Bandage runs over to Chief.

"You'll live." Bandage says sticking a bacta patch on Chief's wound

"Guy's heads up!" Doz says

They all peak up from the makeshift barricade. A whole new squad of stormtroopers are standing in front of them. An AT-AT turns the corner and aims at them.

"Well, it’s been fun boys." Stark says

The AT-AT turns its head and blasts the stormtroopers away. Out from its underbelly ammo packs drop out.

"What?" Chief says

The hatch on the top of its head open and T3 pops out, beeping in joy.

"T3, you rock!" Bandage yells

"Stack up Eagles." Chief says

Chief notices ships flying past the hanger. The Eagles make their way to the hanger shield and look out into space.

"Look!" Doz says

New Rebellion ships start dropping out of hyperspace.

"THEY GOT THE MESSAGE!" Stark yells

The New Rebellion starts to engage the New Imperial fighters. Serenity lands inside the station hanger. Mal, his squad, crew, and Scar step off the ship to meet the Eagles.

"You guys look like crap." Mal says

"We've been better." the Eagles respond in unison

"You guys did it. The fleet is mopping up the fighters, and the ground forces are attacking Felucia now." Mal says

T3 rolls up to them. Kaylee looks around.

"Where is Kikks?" Kaylee asked

Chief grabs his comlink.

"Captain come in. Captain, please respond. Captain are you there?" Chief says

Static silence.

"Jake have you seen the captain?" Chief asked

"Nope, this station is falling apart. I gotta break off." Jake says

"Copy, we have ride outta here. Go ahead and rejoin the fleet." Chief says

"Got it, see ya back at base." Jake says

"We have to find Kikks." Kaylee says

"We will, look out!" Chief yells

Stormtroopers open fire from the catwalk. The group takes cover.

"You go find Kikks, we'll hold the bastards here." Jayne says

"Roger, let’s go Eagles." Chief says

"I'm going with them." Kaylee says

Kaylee follows the Eagles through the doorway. In the observation deck the debris begins to move. An enraged Kurgan bursts from the rubble.

"I WILL FIND YOU KIKKS!" Kurgan yells

He tears the door down and runs toward the lower levels. In the lowest part of the station a broken comlink lays on the floor. Bloody handprints line the wall. Ten feet from the elevator an utterly broken Kikks falls to the floor. He screams in pain.

"Revan, help me." Kikks says closing his eyes 

He opens his eyes and he is in the Twilight Company barracks. Logan walks up to him and squats down in front of Kikks.

"Get up." Logan says

"I can't, I'm too weak." Kikks says

"Come on Kikks. Don't let this be your end. You're finally starting to be happy and live your life. You've led this rebellion time and time again. Now it's your time to live, now get up!" Logan says extending his hand to Kikks

Kikks grabs it and is pulled up. He is now back on the station leaning against the window. He limps to the elevator and closes the door. Kurgan turns the corner. He rips open the elevator door and begins to climb up the shaft.

"Alright Eagles, and Kaylee. Split up, there's no telling where the captain will be." Chief says

The elevator dings and the door opens, the group point their blasters. The door opens as Kikks peeks around the corner.

"Captain?" Stark says

"Hey guys." Kikks says falling forward

Kaylee rushes up to Kikks holding him in her arms.

"Kikks, who did this to you?" Kaylee says tears rolling down her face

The elevator floor is torn open as Kurgan climbs up.

"That did." Kikks says weakly

Stark quickly closes the door.

"We gotta go." Chief says

Kaylee lifts Kikks to his feet, supporting him up. The metal on the door begins to break open.

"HERE'S KURGAN!" Kurgan yells

The group rushes down the hallway. Another door bursts open. Out walks HK-47 holding a decapitated stormtrooper head.

"Statement: HK-one, Meatbags: zero." HK says tossing the head back

"HK?" Stark says

"Statement: Greetings, what happened to master?" HK says

"He's been injured. We have to leave now." Kaylee says

Kurgan claws the elevator door down and rushes the group. Stark shoots him back.

"That...won't stop...him." Kikks struggles out

The group enters the hanger as Mal and his group finishes the rest of the stormtroopers.

"Mal, Mal, we need to leave now!" Kaylee says supporting a deathly pale Kikks up

"Fallback to the ship people. We are leaving!" Mal yells

Scar jumps down from the catwalk and enters Serenity. T3-M4 and HK-47 run/roll up the ramp. The rest of the group begins to enter the ship. One of Mal's squad members is grabbed and ripped in half by Kurgan.

"Wash takeoff now!" Mal yells

The ship begins to lift off when Kurgan begins to climb up the ramp.

"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME BROTHER! I WILL--aaaaah!" a single blaster shot hits Kurgan in the eye causing him to fly off the ramp.

The ramp closes and Serenity exits the station. Kaylee holster her pistol.

"Nice...shot." Kikks says

"Don't talk save your energy." Kaylee says

"Get him to medical!" Inara says

The group rushes Kikks to the medical area. They clear off a table and set Kikks down.

"Need an I.V. here!" Booker says

"He's lost a lot of blood." Inara says

"We're losing him." Booker says

"Kaylee...please stay." Kikks says weakly

"I'll never leave you." Kaylee says kissing Kikks on the forehead

Kikks looks up at Kaylee, his vision starting to go blurry. Her vision becoming an echo. A light begins to shine, and then darkness.

**5 weeks later**

Kikks' eyes slowly open. He looks around the medical room at a base he is unfamiliar with. Kaylee is asleep on a small cot next to him. He goes to wake her when he notices his right arm is now made of metal. He studies it a moment and then proceeds to shake Kaylee softly. She stirs for a moment, and then shoots up giving Kikks a passionate kiss on the lips. She hugs Kikks, shaking.

"It's okay Kaylee." Kikks says

"They told me your injuries were too severe, and that you might never wake up." Kaylee says tearfully

"I'm alive Kaylee, and I'm not going anywhere." Kikks says

"What about your arm?" Kaylee says

"What about it? It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is I'm here now with you." Kikks says caressing Kaylee's face

"Speaking of which. Where are we?" Kikks asked

"Let me show you." Kaylee says stepping out of the room

A few minutes later Kikks steps out of the room in his standard military uniform. He follows Kaylee with a slight limp in his stride. They reach the hanger and Kikks sees the stronghold of Felucia now donning the New Rebellion symbol. A Jedi shuttle lands, out comes a group of Jedi. Mandalorian warriors train New Rebel troopers in combat. A cybertronian cruiser hovers above the planet with the New Rebellion fleet.

"That's just half of the systems that have joined our cause." Vev says

"You did it, captain." Chief says

Kikks turns around to see Mal, his squad and crew, Scar, T3-M4, HK-47, Vev, Jake, Lowbacca, the Screaming Eagles, and the air core surrounding him. They begin to salute Kikks. He smiles and looks around.

"At ease, what happened to Kurgan?" Kikks asked

"We went back to the station to retrieve equipment; his body was gone. Coward must've slipped away with the rest of the New Imperials when they retreated from the system. Now is a time to celebrate. The galaxy is at war with the New Empire. They are losing ground every day, you did it, captain." Stark says

"You're right, let’s get a drink, on me." Kikks says

The group begins to go to the lounge except for Vev, Jake, and Lowbacca.

"Kikks I can't celebrate with you. The New Rebellion is sending me to help supervise the base established there." Vev says

"Low and I are being sent to Kashyyyk to help the wookies." Jake says

"In that case. Everyone, I was going to wait and do this in the lounge with my closest friends. Since we're all here." Kikks says walking up to Kaylee and taking her hands into his

"Kaylee, you've shown me that I don't need to be afraid to love. You stayed by my side through some of my worst of times. When I told you about myself on Jedha, and how kind and compassionate you were to me. I knew you were the one. My recent adventure has really made me think about who I want to spend the rest of my adventures with." Kikks says getting down on one knee

He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out the ring Revan tossed to him in the cave.

"It's with you. Kaywinnet Lee Frye, will you marry me?" Kikks says

The group watches in awe.

"Yes!" Kaylee exclaims taking the ring and putting it on her finger

Kikks grabs Kaylee and dips her. The two kiss, as the group cheers.

"Pay up Eagles, they got together." Chief says


	21. Epilogue- 5 Months Later

Kurgan sits in his stronghold meditating to an old sith holocron. He reads the information inside and stands up. He walks over to a wall and presses a panel. The wall retracts to reveal Revan's full sith armor. He takes the mask and walks over to the window looking out across legions of New Imperial troops.

"Soon we will meet again brother. Our next battle will determine the fate of the galaxy, and who the true Heir of Revan is." Kurgan says putting on the mask

On Tython, Kikks is back in the force cave. He steps inside the burial room and opens the tomb. Inside is Revan's complete Jedi armor and lightsaber. He takes it and ignites the saber. A violet blade springs to life illuminating the room. The force ghosts of Revan, Luke Skywalker, and Obi-wan Kenobi appear behind Kikks. He turns around and faces them, still holding the saber.

"Teach me the ways of the Jedi." Kikks says

**To be concluded...**


End file.
